List of Episodes in Mario
This is the list of episodes in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time''. List of Episodes #[[Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 1: It's About Time!|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 1: It's About Time!]] #[[Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 2: Have a Hollijolli Grimace|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 2: Have a Hollijolli Grimace]] #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 3: Hassle in the Castle'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 4: Blast to the Present'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 5: Return to Your Roots'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 6: Forest Clearing'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 7: 1337 8347 463N75'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 8: Invader Vim'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 9: Bean There, Done That'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 10: Island Hopping'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 11: Kamek Rider'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 12: Yoob Tubes'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 13: Sunnycide Squad'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 14: Ballin' Bros.'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 15: Awfully Familiar'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 16: Gritzy Reboot'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 17: Combing the Desert'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 18: Roamin' Colosseum'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 19: Underground Operations'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 20: Petey Squabble'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 21: Cake Rolls'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 22: Thwomp Romp'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 23: Volcanic Panic'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 24: Bride War'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 25: Heating Up'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 26: Diamonds in the Gruff'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 27: Two Trouble Kings'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 28: Toad Town Tumbles'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 29: Bringing Down Town'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 30: Shooting Star Hill'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 31: The Stargate Wee-G Won'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 32: Sent by Pentagram'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 33: Shrooboid Drone'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 34: Last Blast to the Past'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 35: Lighting the Way'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 36: Spaceship Shooter'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 37: Down the Tubes'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 38: Mother Ship Knows Best'' #''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Episode 39 Finale: Twisted Sister'' # Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time